In the Fury of night
by JamesDragn33l
Summary: (Modern au) nathan dragneel a US special forces operative that was infamously known as “Night Fury” was a beast among man. That was untill a failed mission which cost him his leg and left him “toothless” years later he works as a mercenary and is paid to protect the heir to some Corperation. Imagine his supprise when he finds out the one he is being paid to protect took his leg.


**Ch 1**

**So it begins**

The moon shined brightly in its apex. Lighting the city bellow. The clouds hiding a stray aircraft that seems to be a mixture of a helicopter and a jet. The aircraft was just 5 miles from the city when it suddenly decends flying just one hundred feet above the ground. The city quickly growing as the craft sped towards it.

The craft stopped at a cliff two miles away from the lone town, as it lands four figures exit. The fist was a man wearing red fatigues with black spots, his brown hair just met the tips of his ears . His weapons of choice was a m16 with an under barrel attachment that was modified to shoot napalm. He had a aura of someone that if you looked at him wrong he would set you on fire, as he scanned the area with amber eyes as two more came out of the aircraft, both wearing green fatigues.

As the two where unloading, annoying would be the word to describe the two. They where currently arguing " as the oldest my opinion counts more brother dearest." One quips the other. His blond hair looking like he just woke up. The second blond had a look of amusement on his face as he shot back his reply " by two minutes, and I could totally kick your-"

"That's enough you two" said a motherly voice as the fourth figure makes herself known green eyes boring into the twins. Her brown fatigues which was modified with ballistic plates had various grenade rounds attached to it.

The twins where quiet for a second... until one bumped into the other, and the cycle was started again. She quickly tossed them there guns to give them something else to occupy them. She then picked up her grenade launcher and put her arm through the sling. "All set boss." She said over her shoulder as she walked closer to the group.

As she reached the group another figure was stepping out of the aircraft he wore all black with clothing that seemed more for stealth and agility than open combat. his forest green eyes scanning his team.

He looked back at the aircraft gave a hand signal to the pilot and she nodded in return. She willed the craft to start rising. "Be careful down there Nathan." She said too the figure in black as he was walking to the rest of their team.

He stopped and looked back up to her with a smirk that she knew all to well. "Aren't I always?" Nathan asked rhetorically.

The pilot smiled as she turned the bird and sped of the way she came.

As He joined the rest of his team he turned to the one in red who was now looking at the town. He had slung his rifle over his shoulder and replaced it with a pair of binoculars. "How bad is it Hook?" He asked.

The man in red now known as Hook didn't answer instead he looked away from his binoculars and handed them to Nathan, "we going by call signs from here." He asked in a statement more than a question. As a reply he got a single grunt, but that was all he needed.

Nathan stood up and turned to his team handing the binoculars back to their owner. "Listen up team, we have one shot at this. We go in grab the device get out and meet back here, storm will be back in fifty minutes for extraction." He said before looking at the twins "Barf, Belch, do what you do best." They both started grinning like maniacs. "You got it." They both said followed up by a quick jinx. 

"Meatlug your with Hookfang, keep enemy forces off of the twins while they work their "magic"." They both nodded in response.

"I will go in during the confusion and grab the device. when I have it I pop a flare, then we retreat to the LZ. If there is no flare by the time storm gets back leave without me I am dead, got it?" He explained to which his team nodded.

"Good lets get this show on the road." He said. As his team left to get in position he muttered three words under his breath as he looked to the town.

**An **

**This is my first story so please tell me if there is something that needs fixed that I overlooked. **

**Also all characters belong to rightful owners**


End file.
